1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an information processing apparatus, a method for controlling the information processing apparatus and a computer readable medium for information processing for executing communication with a device.
2. Related Art
Various types of technologies for wireless communication between two communication devices have been proposed. For example, two communication devices execute a short-distance wireless communication for wireless settings in accordance with a wireless communication mode based on NFC (Near Field communication). The wireless settings are used for executing a wireless communication based on a communication mode (e.g., IEEE802.11a or 802.11b) different from NFC. As a result, the two devices become able to execute the wireless communication in accordance with the wireless settings.